


Anything can happen in the next half hour

by goldkhator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Anything can happen in the next half hour

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Волчонок,   
**Основные персонажи:** Дилан О'Брайэн, Тайлер Хёклин  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Тайлер, Дилан  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Слэш (яой), Юмор, Флафф  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+125 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
...  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
Написалось посреди ночи)  
Парни, простите меня, но глядя на вас в голову лезут всякие мысли...  
---|---  
  
\- Хеклин, слезай немедленно! Ну, ты кабаняра!.. я серьезно!

\- А если нет?

\- Слезай, кому говорят!

Маленький, хрупкий с виду Дилан О’Брайен барахтался под крепким телом партнера по съемкам, исполнителя роли грозного альфы...  
\- Скажи, что на самом деле хочешь этого, и я отпущу тебя, - горячее дыхание обдало и без того пылающее ухо парня.

\- А ты как думал? – Дилан сильнее пихнул друга и тот скатился с него, чуть не упав на пол, но удержал равновесие и устроился рядом.

\- Тебя ведь на самом деле забавляет эта ситуация, не так ли? – спросил Тайлер, хитро щуря свои пронзительные зеленые глазища.

\- Тебя-то уж точно, - наигранно сердито отряхнулся О’Брайен, и поднялся с кровати. Которую, между прочим, собирался использовать по прямому назначению после утомительного дня интервью, фотосессий и, казалось, бесконечной раздачи автографов…

\- Но ты ничего не имеешь против… как там фанаты обозвали наших героев?... Стерек? Точно!..

\- Тай, прекрати! Я не шучу, - теперь обида в голосе Дилана не мерещилась ему. Тайлер в два прыжка преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и _извиняющимся_ взглядом посмотрел другу в глаза.

\- Прости.

\- Отстань, - буркнул Дилан и подавил улыбку.

\- Ты знаешь, что о нас пишут в интернете?.. нас уже парой объявили, - как бы между прочим добавил бейсболист, упав обратно на кровать.

\- Мечтать не вредно, - Дилан все еще не решался к ней приблизиться, хотя счастье было так близко.

\- Да ладно тебе, - махнул рукой Хеклин, - это было бы не так уж и ужасно.

Его улыбка давно уже обезоруживающе действовала на всех, кто находился в радиусе сотни метров от ее источника, но Дилан не знал, что так отреагирует, приняв весь удар на себя. Хотя, скорее всего, это чрезмерный стресс, полученный после общения с одной очень активностерековой фанаткой сегодня во время автографсессии…  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что замутил бы со мной? То есть… у тебя же есть девушка…

\- Была, - поправил Тайлер.

\- И ты никогда не говорил, что тебе нравятся парни…

\- И сейчас не говорю, - Тайлер снова улыбался, а Дилан стоял с открытым ртом и не знал, что делать – упасть в обморок, кинуться на шею, или выставить за дверь.

\- Ворона залетит, - хохотнул «оборотень».

\- А? – растерянный взгляд его карих глаз говорил явно лучше него самого.

\- Иди сюда, говорю, - такой милый и такой забавный, что Тайлеру стало стыдно за себя. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- Тай, я вообще-то спать собирался… - точно стресс.

\- Мне уйти?

\- Я, в общем-то, не вправе указывать, что тебе делать, так что…

\- Дилан?

\- Да? – парень обернулся к нему, сжимая в руках подушку. И где только он успел ее откопать?

\- Заткнись!

Самый действенный способ заткнуть собеседника, это поцеловать его. Ну, ладно, еще можно съездить в нос, чего в ответ, где-то в глубине души, Тайлер и боялся. Но страх оказался безосновательным, когда подушка, отделявшая их тела друг от друга, упала на пол, мягкие губы ответили на поцелуй, а колени стали подкашиваться, как у старшеклассницы на выпускном…

Оторвав, наконец, Тайлера от себя, Дилан неверяще уставился на него.  
\- Вот так, значит?

Хеклин моргнул пару раз и растянул губы в довольной улыбке.  
\- Ну, что ты шкиришься? Это же катастрофа!

\- Это не больше того, как ты все воспринимаешь, - спокойно ответил Тайлер.

\- Философствовать вздумалось? Я тебе покажу сейчас, как я это воспринимаю! – рявкнул О’Брайен и повалил друга на кровать…

Возможно, утром в номер придет счет за хулиганство в ночное время, но это не имеет уже никакого значения.

7 августа 2012


End file.
